Forgotten Faces
by For.You.I.Will
Summary: Every can feel the connection between Zuko and Katara. Even they are starting to act on these feelings, but what about their forgotten loves, the ones they thought they had let go.  KxZ KxJ ZxM


_I watched as she stepped into the water gently. The white of her clothes was a shock against the coconut brown of her skin. _

_Her hair moved ever so gently as she swayed back and forth pulling the water, creating a tide. She hummed under her breathe and seemed so at peace, that it amazed me she could ever be a fighter. _

_But images of her fiercely battling with the most vicious men of the fire nation I know, flashed through my mind. _

_Slowly she pulled her hands up and the water followed. Twisting it and turning it she looked as if she was just playing with it, until her body went rigid and she spread her fingers, the steady stream of water turned to icicles. _

_Spinning she shot them in every direction, and I suddenly realized I was not far away enough to stay out of the line of fire. _

_Flipping up into the air I landed on my feet and shot quick bursts of fire from my finger tips to felt the icicles before they could reach me. As soon as my fire hit the icicles it made a loud hissing, as it evaporated into nothing. _

_Katara heard the noise grounded her feet in the water and readied herself for what she thought was an on coming attack. _

_Hopping off the rock and walking across the sandy shore, I throw up my hands to show I wasn't trying to bother her. _

"_Katara, it's me," I said softly, too softly. _

_The moment I stepped from behind the rock she thrust her hands upward making the water surround me like a tidal wave. Thrashing around I tried to find a way out before I stopped breathing. _

_Suddenly she dropped me and I fell to the earth, hard, but relieved I could breathe again. _

"_Zuko," she breathed rushing over to where I was, terrified. "I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." _

_Gasping, I shook my head, trying to communicate that I was alright. She grabbed my arm and lifted me up off the ground, slowly. _

"_Here let me help." She gently swept her hands over my bare chest and soaked pants to pull the water out and dry them. Her hands felt cold and icy, making my body shiver. _

"_Now let me help you," I respond. Grabbing her hands I hold them between mine and give my hands just the tiniest amount of heat. Her ocean blue eyes stared down at our hands, almost in awe. _

"_That feels nice," she muttered, wringing her hands together. I smiled and brushed my hands through my hair, feeling small droplets fly out as I did. _

_Turning around I started walking away to leave and find everyone else, to see what I can do to help._

_But then I hear frantic footsteps and a hand on my shoulder that sends chills through my body. "Zuko."_

_Turning around, I start to answer Katara, but have no time as she wraps her arms around me and kisses me. Her cold lips feels so foreign and strange, but amazing at the same time. I put my arms around her waist and pulled her in. _

_The water behind us starting roaring and leaping and rising higher and higher, showing her emotions. _

I laid back on my mat and stared up into the night sky, thinking back on the moment. Feeling a little hesitant, because now that I remember the moment, it makes me think of Mai.

Lying on my side I listen to everyone breathing deeply, even Sokka snoring loudly all the way on the other side of the circle. And then I hear him turn and murmur something in his sleep.

I'm almost have the urge to call out his name, and see if he's awake. But I'd probably wake up Toph and she'd say something like, _What's up with Sugar Queen and Sparky?_

And I don't need that right now. Turning gently and quickly I lay on my back, closing my eyes and listening to the water beating against the rocks, it was so calming and pretty. Images of Zuko flashed through my mind rapidly until one image didn't seem to belong.

An image of Jet. Straw in his mouth, double swords drawn ready to charge into battle jumped to the front of my mind. Shocked I sucked in a giant breath not prepared for everything I felt…


End file.
